


Called to Mind

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna gets her memories back, Episode Fix-it: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, the Doctor is going to get slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna runs into Jenny again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called to Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 266

One minute, Donna is trying to escape from the daft blonde who's dressed like an escapee from the Army, who's got her arm in a surprisingly strong grip, who's acting like she knows her and talking about some doctor.

The next she remembers, and her head feels like it's being peeled open from the inside.

She's going to kill the Doctor next time she sees him, or at least give him the slap of a lifetime. First, though, she has to survive. But she's got Jenny, who's more than a bit doctorish herself, and access to Torchwood, and a plan.


End file.
